


Seduction in the Lawkeeper's Office

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Post-Series, Romance, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Late one night, Berlin and Irisa find a way to keep themselves awake.





	Seduction in the Lawkeeper's Office

As the clock struck three o’clock in the morning on a cool summer night, Berlin perched beside Irisa on the counter in the Lawkeeper's office. Irisa’s red hair glowed orange, illuminated only by the soft light of a small desk lamp. Strange shadows formed in the dim light, but Berlin relished in the atmosphere it created. She loved the way it transformed the lawkeeper’s office into something that felt strangely like home.

With a contented smile on her face, Berlin turned her head towards the door, listening to a drunk man stagger out of the NeedWant. Only moments after the sound of his stumbling footsteps faded away, the street fell entirely silent as the muffled music from the NeedWant ceased for the night. 

Berlin felt like she and Irisa were the only two people still awake in the entire town.

She took a deep, relaxed breath. Despite her growing exhaustion, Berlin felt at peace in a way she never did during the day, but Irisa didn’t seem to appreciate the atmosphere in the same way. Her head bobbed up and down as she lost the battle against sleep. 

Berlin squeezed Irisa’s knee, fighting the smile that threatened to ruin the strong demeanor she needed to properly demand Irisa stay awake with her. “Hey, no falling asleep on me.”

“We don’t both need to be awake,” Irisa mumbled without opening her eyes. “There’s exactly one jail cell in this entire town. It doesn’t need two guards.”

“No way.” Berlin shook her head. “We’re partners, and that means we’re in this together. We both stay awake.”

“If it means I can go home right now, I don’t want to be partners anymore,” Irisa said.

“I don’t believe you.”

Irisa groaned in response.

“Come on.” Berlin tugged playfully at Irisa’s sleeve. “We just have to entertain ourselves.” 

“How?” The question escaped from deep within Irisa’s throat, her voice low and monotone.

“I know one way.” Berlin leaned across Irisa, her hand tugging at the straps that holstered Irisa’s knives to her back. Her fingers grasped the buckle, but Irisa swiftly swatted her hand away.

Defeated, Berlin retreated into her own space with a dramatic sigh. She slouched forward, her elbows resting on her knees. In an effort to release her pent up energy, Berlin clicked the heels of her boots against the cabinets, the noise causing Irisa to mumble something unintelligible.

“I could be in my bed and asleep in less than 2 minutes,” Irisa continued, her words slurring together. “I can hear it calling to me from upstairs.”

"I can’t believe Poole has the nerve to be two hours late,” Berlin added. “I’m going to kick his ass back to the old world as soon as he gets here.”

“You have the energy to kick his ass?” Irisa rolled her head to the side, looking at Berlin. “I don’t think I could even make a fist.”

“Ok, fine, as soon as he gets here, I’m going straight home to sleep. Then, in the morning when I’m refreshed, I’m going to march back into this building and kick his ass.” 

Irisa smiled at Berlin, but her eyes quickly began to droop again. "I'm going to fall asleep right here whether you like it or not.”

“We could play a drinking game,” Berlin suggested. “I think there’s some gin hidden in here somewhere. Not my favorite, but it’ll do.”

"We can't get drunk on the job."

"Oh, come on, we work for Amanda. The woman keeps an incredibly expensive bottle of scotch on her desk.” Berlin tilted her head to the side. “Who is really going to care?"

"No drinking games," Irisa stated.

“Fine, but you already turned down my only other idea, and it's too late at night for me to think of anything else.”

“What idea?” 

“You know.” Berlin arched her eyebrows.

Irisa shook her head, a genuinely clueless expression on her face. “No, I don’t.”

“Did you actually sleep through me coming on to you?” The offense behind Berlin’s words was palpable.

Irisa shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Well.” A devilish grin crossed Berlin’s lips. “Then let’s try this again.” Berlin leaned across Irisa, pressing their bodies together in her best attempt at being seductive in their limited space.

Irisa pushed herself up, a pale pink blush creeping onto her cheeks. “There’s someone in here,” she whispered, only half protesting.

"She’s sleeping.” Berlin nodded her head towards the cell. “And I know her. She’s got at least two boyfriends, a girlfriend, and a favorite night porter on call. She won't judge us even she catches us. She’ll probably ask to join."

“She’s not joining us,” Irisa stated, her eyes wide.

“Fine.” Berlin’s cool hand moved across Irisa’s warm thigh as she shifted against Irisa until her lips were hovering over Irisa’s ear. “Just us,” Berlin whispered. “Us and a slight risk of voyeurism.” 

“A ri-” Irisa gasped as Berlin tugged on her earlobe with her teeth. “A risk worth taking,” she whispered as she caught her breath.

“It is kind of hot,” Berlin whispered, grinning as she climbed into Irisa lap.

“Mmm,” Irisa softly moaned as Berlin’s hands expertly worked her body.

“Should I at least lock the door to the street?”

“I don’t want you to go anywhere.” Irisa’s body relaxed against Berlin’s, her hand resting against Berlin's Lower back. As Berlin pressed a lingering kiss against her neck, she let out a soft moan, her head rolling backwards. “But I know we shouldn’t do this,” Irisa whispered through a breath.

Berlin placed her hand on Irisa’s neck, bringing their lips together. They brushed against each other, teasing a deep, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

“Are you honestly going to tell me to stop?” Berlin paused, her breath ragged as she waited for Irisa’s answer, hoping that logic wouldn’t dare interfere with her night. Her body craved Irisa’s as her pulse beat against her finger tips. With her freckled skin blazing tantalizingly against Berlin’s, she couldn't stand the thought that her night might end with nothing more exciting than a cold shower.

To Berlin’s great relief, Irisa swiftly answered the question. She moved Berlin’s hand to her hips, leading her finger tips below the waistband of her leggings. In the silence of the night, all thoughts of sleep were happily abandoned. They were the only two people awake, the only two who mattered.


End file.
